Azalé
by Shini-cat
Summary: Pour Nyanko ! Un bonne anniversaire, un peu en retard ! Je ne fait pas de résumé volontairement ! Celle et ceux qui veulent lire, je les en remerci d'avance !


**Titre:** Azalés

**Auteurs:** Shini-cat

**Bêta:**Bernie Calling !

**Disclamer:** Y sont pas à nous...snif

**NDA:** Je ne fairais pas de suite à cette fic ! La raison pour laquelle je l'ai faite, c'est pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur ! Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai écrite ! Mais je lui offre ! A tes 22 ans ma grande !! (Attention, les rides te guettent !) (Bêta: Ouin, alors moi j'ai des crevasses ! Mdr)

Bonne lecture

Azalés

Devant une petite maison, une ombre remua. Elle entra, sans faire de bruit, il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres occupants l'entendent. Elle revenait de mission, elle était épuisée. Tel un félin, elle se faufila à l'étage, quelque chose dans la main. L'ombre le serra contre son cœur. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un jardin sur le chemin du retour. Elle connaît le langage des fleurs, et celle qu'elle tient, révèle à merveille ses sentiments.

Elle s'arrête devant une porte. Elle hésite. Elle a peur que le propriétaire de la chambre ne dorme pas, mais elle n'entend pas de bruit, alors elle entre. Elle ferme la porte. La chambre, qui est aussi la sienne, est plongée dans le noir et elle doit attendre quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité atténuée par les rayons de la lune qui passaient par les stores.

Elle s'approche du lit où un corps repose. La respiration est faible et lente. Il dort. Elle regarde une dernière fois la fleur avant de la déposer sur le matelas, à côté de l'oreiller. L'ombre ne sait pas comment réagira le dormeur en se réveillant, mais tant pis, il ne saura pas que c'est elle.

Elle se déshabilla, s'allongea sur son propre lit et s'endormi, épuisé.

* * *

Un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans se réveilla. Il se releva. Sur le lit voisin, un autre jeune homme était encore en train de dormir. Il était rentré de mission la veille. Il avait eu peur pour lui, c'était une mission plutôt dangereuse. Il avait voulu veiller, mais il s'était finalement endormi.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit le bandage qui entourait son épaule. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Etre affectueux avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. En sortant ses jambes de sous la couette, ses yeux se posèrent sur le rebord du lit, où une petite fleur reposait sagement. Il la prit entre ses doigts et regarda son compagnon de chambrée.

Ca ne pouvait pas être lui ? ! Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

* * *

Quatre, jeune homme blond, se réveilla et se leva sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas déranger l'autre occupant de la chambre. Encore dans le brouillard, il s'habilla et descendit.

Il n'était pas un lève tôt, mais aujourd'hui, il avait une mission et il devait faire quelques révisions sur Sandrock et il en avait pour un moment. Il se servit un café. Il n'avait pas été étonné de voir Heero et Duo déjà debout.

L'un des deux avait été en mission, mais il ne prit pas la peine de demander comment ça s'était passé.

- Bonjour, vous deux !

- Coucou, Quatre !

- 'lut.

Duo regarda Heero. Il n'était pas très bavard, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments envers le jeune homme d'accroître chaque jour. Il espérait d'ailleurs qu'il ne le remarque pas...

Le brun n'était pas brancher sentiment, mais il n'était pas non plus _totalement_ insensible ! Ceux qui croyaient ça, étaient stupide ! S'il était si insensible, se soucierait-il des civiles qu'il pourrait tuer pendant une mission ? Non, toutes les missions qu'il faisait étaient faites et programmées pour faire le moins de victimes possible ! Heero avait un cœur en or.

Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de retourner à sa tasse de café. Duo été quelqu'un de joyeux, mais pas trop, il savait taquiner les autres, mais jamais ça ne s'était terminer avec un Wufei lui courant après avec un sabre, non ! Il y avait certain sujet avec lesquels il ne s'amusait pas comme: le sens de l'honneur de Wufei, la froideur de Heero, les sentiments de Quatre pour Trowa et vice versa !

Il discuta avec Quatre quelques minutes avant que le blond ne parte.

Il se retrouva donc seul avec Heero.

- Alors, ta mission, hier soir ?

- Tout c'est bien passé, ne t'inquiète pas !

- J'espère que ton épaule va bien ?

-Oui ! Juste une égratignure.

- C'est bien, alors ! Je suis content !

Duo se leva, clôturant ainsi la conversation. Heero le regarda partir. Il espérait, mais en vain ! Duo ne l'aimerait jamais. Il avait eu peur la veille, peur comme jamais, mais il ne l'avait pas montré, il ne montrait pas ses faiblesses, c'était interdit pour un soldat !

Il finit son café et se calfeutra dans un fauteuil pour regarder la télé. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, il ne restait pas planté devant son ordi toute la journée. C'est vrai qu'il y passait un certain temps, mais là, il n'en avait pas besoin, et puis il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

En haut, Duo sortit quelque chose de son tiroir et le contempla quelques secondes. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et fit quelques recherches. Il était quand même possible de trouver la signification de _ça _? ! Pensa Duo.

Quand il trouva, il fut surpris.

"Amour non avoué "! Voilà ce qui été écrit sur l'écran. Il regarda une autre fois la fleur puis l'écran. Qui avait pu déposer la fleur sur son oreiller ?

- Heero: non, il n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil, il est amoureux de Réléna !

- Quatre: il est amoureux de Trowa.

- Trowa: il est amoureux de Quatre.

- Wufei: il en pince pour Sally.

Alors qui avait pu déposer cette fleur sur sa couche ? Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en serrant la fleur contre son cœur. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que la personne qui lui avait offert cette fleur se déclare. Il voulait la remercie, la remercier de l'aimer, d'aimer le pauvre garçon des rues qu'il était ! D'aimer celui qui représentait la mort. Elle avait du courage et il ferait tout pour la protéger ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ! Il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments lui coûte la vie comme tant d'autres !

Une larme tomba au cœur de la fleur. Il descendit prendre un petit verre où il mit de l'eau. Il remonta et mit la fleur dedans. Il la posa ensuite sur sa table de nuit. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la conserver, mais bon, il pouvait la garder quelques jours, au moins !

Il resta toute la journée dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas de révision à faire sur Deathscythe et il n'avait pas de mission. Il lut un livre, coucher sur son lit, au rez-de-chaussée, il entendait la télévision. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. Plongé dans son ouvrage il ne vit pas le temps passer. En général, il n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire, il replongeait malgré lui dans ses pensées et elle n'était pas joyeuses !

Il repensa à Hilde quelques secondes. Mais il ne connaissait pas cette fille après tout, il avait bien passé quelques jours chez elle mais sans plus ! Il avait perdu le contact avec elle depuis longtemps ! Il n'en était pas fâché, cette jeune fille était malgré tout un ange, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt par sa faute !

Il s'était replongé dans son livre sur cette dernière pensée.

Heero lui, s'occupa en regardant la télé, il voulait éviter de bouger. Duo lui avait demandé que quand il rentrait de mission et qu'il était blessé, de ne pas trop bouger. Heero, qui n'était pas idiot, avait parfaitement compris les intentions du jeune homme.

Il savait que ce n'était pas pour le couver, mais simplement pour qu'il soit rétabli plus vite.

Le fait qu'il aime le jeune homme l'aidait a ce rétablir. Au début, les missions qu'il faisait, il s'en fichait de revenir vivant ou non, mais depuis sa première autodestruction, il avait eu droit à une belle engueulade de Duo. Depuis, il faisait plus attention !

Duo lui avait confié tenir à lui. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui ne le voyait pas comme une machine, mais comme une personne, qui avait des sentiments, même s'il ne le montrait pas ! Il ne les laissait jamais montrer, sauf de très rare moment où il se savait seul.

Chacun de leur côté, ils arrêtèrent leur activité pour penser à l'autre. Duo relisait sans cesse la même ligne sans la comprendre, Heero écoutait la télé sans comprendre ce que les acteurs du film disaient. Ils pensèrent tous les deux que leurs amours étaient voués à l'échec !

L'un, parce qu'un garçon aussi joyeux que Duo ne pourrait pas l'aimer.

L'autre, parce qu'il pense qu'il aime déjà Réléna.

Heero vit Quatre revenir dans le début de l'après-midi.

- Heero je pars en mission ! Trowa et Wufei sont partis faire des courses dans la ville la plus proche il y a 2h ! Ils seront de retour ce soir, je pense ! Bien, j'y vais ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

- Reviens vivant, sinon, Duo serait capable d'aller te chercher parmi les morts pour te tuer à nouveau !

- Je ne tiens pas à mourir ! Salut !

Heero lui fit un signe de la main. Il espérait vraiment revoir Quatre vivant ! Il le regarda monter les marches.

Dans la chambre, Duo poussa un soupir, il avait fini son livre. Il était très intéressant ! Il entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il répondit.

- Duo, je viens juste te dire que je pars en mission !

- Quatre !

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Avec fraternité, il le serra contre lui.

- Bonne chance, Quatre !

Il lâcha le blond qui sortit de la chambre sur un dernier sourire.

Duo retourna se coucher sur son lit, sans rien faire, ayant fini son livre.

Sur une impulsion, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit un calepin avec un crayon incorporé. Il commença à dessiner une petite clairière. Les bois qui l'entouraient été tellement épais, que les profondeurs étaient d'un noir de geaie. Sur le bord du papier, Duo dessina un petit ruisseau.

L'espace blanc laissé par le fusain, qui représentait la clairière, fut légèrement utilisé pour y dessiner deux silhouettes, allongée côte à côte, mais se tournant le dos. L'une des deux silhouettes avait une longue tresse qui serpentait sur le sol. Cette dernière finissait dans la main de la seconde silhouette qui avait un bras dans son dos.

De légère ondulation avait été dessinée le plus faiblement possible pour donner l'illusion qu'un vent paisible balayant la petite clairière.

L'une comme l'autre, les silhouettes semblaient dormir.

Pendant qu'il peaufinait les détails du dessin, il repensa à la manière dont il avait eu ce petit calepin, où, inconsciemment, il avait mit tous ses rêves.

Il se souvenait que c'était un an exactement après que Solo l'ait recueilli, le soir de Noël. Il avait décidé de l'aider à veiller sur les plus jeunes. Il avait vu Solo se lever, quand tous les gamins s'étaient endormis. Il l'avait vu revenir avec la sacoche qui ne le quittait jamais. Il l'avait regardé fouiller dedans. Il avait été surpris de voir solo en sortir un petit calepin avec une petite boîte en bois.

Mais la plus grande surprise de Duo, c'est quand Solo lui avait tendu en lui disant:

- Joyeux Noël, Duo !

Les larmes aux yeux, Duo avait tendu les mains pour le prendre.

- Comment as-tu su ?

-Je t'ai vu dessiner sur un morceau de carton avec un morceau de crayon ridicule que tu avais sûrement trouvé dans une poubelle. Et je me suis dit que pour un cadeau de Noël, ce ne serait pas mal ! Avait répondu Solo avec un sourire.

- Et les autres ?

- Les autres ont déjà eu quelques choses l'année dernière ! Certain avait eu quelque chose l'année d'avant ! Ils ont tous eu au moins _un_ cadeau, alors que toi, non.

Les larmes avaient coulé sans qu'il ne le veuille. C'est ce soir là que Solo lui avait dit: "Boy's don't cry!". Il n'avait jamais vraiment respecté cette phrase, parce qu'il avait constaté que tout le monde avait besoin de pleurer. En revanche, il essayait de pleurer le moins souvent possible. Il avait toujours gardé précieusement ce premier cadeau !

Il revint au présent en constatant que son dessin était terminé. Après l'avoir regardé une dernière fois avec un sourire triste, il ferma le calepin et le rangea dans sa table de nuit. Avisant l'heure tardive, il descendit pour préparer à manger.

Il trouva quatre sacs de courses pleins à craquer sur la table de la cuisine. Il continua son chemin et découvrit ses trois compagnons d'armes sur le canapé en train de regarder quelque chose qui semblait plus qu'ennuyeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? Demanda Duo.

Les trois pilotes haussèrent les épaules. Il retourna dans la cuisine et mit à chauffer des spaghettis, de la sauce tomate et de la viande hachée. Pendant la cuisson, il rangea toutes les courses dans les différents placards. Quand les spaghettis eurent fini de cuirent, il les égoutta. Puis il remit de l'eau dans la casserole pour faire cuire deux sachets de riz. Il prit les pâtes égouttées dans un saladier avant d'y ajouter la sauce et la viande.

Il posa le plat sur le plan de travaille. Il sortit deux boîtes de thon, ainsi qu'un autre saladier, des tomates, du poivron rouge, vert et jaune. Il coupa les légumes en petits morceaux et les mélangea avec le thon. Il prépara de la vinaigrette. Il sortit le riz de sur la gazinière et l'égoutta à leur tour. Il mit dans le plat avec les légumes et le thon. Il mélangea le tout avant de verser de la vinaigrette sur l'ensemble pour que ce ne soit pas trop sec.

Il posa les deux plats sur le table et appela les autres.

Durant le repas, les quatre pilotes parlèrent calmement. Ils leur arrivaient souvent d'avoir des conversations sur Oz, surtout sur les moyens qu'ils pouvaient employer pour le faire tomber. Mais dans chacun de leur plan, il y avait toujours une petite faille, qui pouvait devenir extrêmement dangereuse pour la suite des opérations. Ils finirent par abandonner leurs investigations pour ce soir.

Duo rangea la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir Heero l'aider.

Discrètement, Duo regarda le jeune homme aller et venir dans la cuisine pour la ranger et nettoyer.

De son côté, Heero été resté pour être un peu seul avec le natté. C'était rare quand ils pouvaient parler ensemble et il savait que malgré ses dehors extravertis de Duo, ce dernier n'arrivait pas a parlé facilement avec les autres, il engageait la conversation plus facilement quand il était en privé. En publique, il ne parlait pas sincèrement, il prenait toujours tous aux millièmes degrés, même les sujets extrêmement sérieux. En privé, les sourires qu'il avait, les paroles qu'il prononçait étaient sincères.

Et lui n'été pas muet, il savait parler, mais il n'aimait pas déballer ses sentiments devant tout le monde. Il aimait bien être au calme pour parler. Il avait parlé de temps en temps avec Duo, mais très peu de temps. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se raconter leurs vies entre deux missions, mais pour une fois qu'aucune mission ne venait gâcher leur temps, ils pouvaient prendre quelques minutes pour parler.

Chacun de leur côté, ils s'espionnaient en douce, ne s'apercevant pas que l'autre faisait la même chose.

- Voilà, c'est fini ! S'exclama Duo avec satisfaction en regardant la cuisine.

Heero se tourna vers lui. Duo lui avait confié avoir eu une enfance difficile, mais que jamais il ne s'en était plaint. Que l'amour des personnes qui l'entouraient lui suffisait ! Il n'avait eu qu'un seul cadeau, qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Heero n'avait jamais demandé à le voir. Même lui qui avait été entraîné pour être un soldat avait eu des cadeaux pour Noël. Duo n'avait fait qu'une vague illusion sur son enfance dans les rues, même si pour les trois quarts, Heero n'avait fait que déduire certaines choses de ce qu'il disait.

Heero aussi avait confié à Duo certaine chose sur son passé. C'était un soir où Duo était rentré de mission et où il avait fait un cauchemar. Quand Duo était entré dans leur chambre, Heero remuait dans tous les sens dans son lit. Duo avait du le secouer à plusieurs reprises avant que le jeune homme ne se relève en sursaut dans son lit, en sueur. Au fond, Heero était un petit garçon. Il ne le montrait pas, mais quand il était seul, il se lâchait, il laissait tomber son masque de soldat parfait.

Duo monta. Heero le regarda encore. Les yeux fixés sur lui, il continua à le suivre du regard jusqu'au moment où il ne vit plus que le haut de la porte quand son ami eut disparu dans les escaliers.

N'y tenant plus, il le suivit et entra à sa suite dans la chambre.

Duo se retourna vers lui. Avec un sourire, il lui demanda:

- Tu veux que je change ton pansement ?

- Pas de refus !

Duo sortit de la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain. Il prit tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour soigner les plaies de Heero. Quand il revint, il lui demanda de s'asseoir. Heero obéit. Duo soigna sa plaie le plus doucement possible. Il savait que Heero pouvait supporter les plus horribles tortures, mais s'il pouvait éviter de lui faire mal, autant en profiter. Il le vit grimacer au contact du gel.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien, j'ai vu pire !

Duo lui sourit tendrement. Quand il eut fini, il remit un pansement. Il se demanda comment Heero avait fait la veille pour le changer. Mais il ne demanda pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de le materner ! Heero n'aimait pas ça.

- Comment t'es-tu fait cette blessure ? Demanda Duo.

- Quand j'ai posé les bombes, je ne me suis pas aperçu, qu'un des hommes que je croyais avoir tués était simplement assommer, et quand je lui ai tourné le dos, il m'a tiré dessus. Quand je me suis aperçu de ce qu'il allait faire, j'ai voulu l'éviter, mais il était trop tard, il a réussi à me toucher à l'épaule. Répondit Heero.

- Je sais que c'est un peu stupide comme question mais...est-ce que tu as eu peur ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as eu peur quand tu as vu l'arme pointée sur toi ? Peur de mourir ?

-...oui. Murmura Heero. Oui, j'ai eu peur, comme à chaque fois ! A chaque mission !

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus peur dans les missions : mourir ?

- Non, c'est pas vraiment ça. Mourir ne me fait pas peur, mais la peur d'être touché par une balle et ne pas en sortir indemne, avoir des séquelles à vie. La mort ne me fait pas peur parce que je ne peux pas la contrôler.

- Tu as peur d'être handicapé, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas rester dans un fauteuil roulant, ne plus pouvoir marcher. Ou alors, recevoir un coup à la tête et avoir des problèmes qui pourrait me gâcher la vie et je ne sais quoi d'autre !

- Je peux comprendre. Rester paralysé, ne plus pouvoir avoir d'autonomie, être toujours dépendant de quelqu'un, être un poids pour les autres, ça fait peur, mais des fois, ça peut venir d'une maladie, et non d'une blessure. Ou d'une blessure mal soignée, c'est pour ça que je tiens toujours à ce que tu te soignes correctement, bien que tu n'aimes pas que l'on te materne. Et je sais que tu es assez intelligent pour comprendre que je ne fais pas ça pour te rabaisser, mais pour que tu sois au meilleur de tes performances pendant les missions.

- Je sais.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas que pour toi que je fais ça. C'est aussi pour moi. J'ai perdu plusieurs des personnes que j'aimais, alors je prends soin de vous et j'essaye de vous protéger.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Duo opina de la tête.

- Comment et qui as-tu perdu comme être cher ? Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu n'es pas obliger.

- Et bien, j'ai d'abord perdu Solo. Il m'a recueilli quand j'avais un an, il m'a trouvé dans une poubelle. Il était comme mon grand frère. Je l'ai perdu lors de l'épidémie de peste qui a ravagé L2 quand j'étais enfant. Je suis resté au près de lui jusqu'à son dernier soupir. Plusieurs enfants étaient morts dans les jours précédents. Cette bande était ma famille. Il ne restait plus que trois garçons et deux filles, plus moi.

« Alors que j'allais encore une fois voler de la nourriture pour les gamins, Père Maxwell m'a arrêté et m'a fait la morale. Je lui ai balancé tout mon venin à la figure, je savais parfaitement qu'il ne m'avait rien fait, mais ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait mis hors de moi. Comment osait-il me dire _ça _alors que lui vivait dans le luxe et moi dans la misère ? Quand j'ai eu fini, il m'a proposé de venir à l'orphelinat qu'il dirigeait.

« Au début, je n'ai pas voulu, mais quand l'entrepôt désinfecté où nous étions a été détruit, nous avons été obligés d'y aller. Il était impossible de trouver un autre endroit. Il y avait plus de mendiants et d'orphelins que de place. Alors c'est pendant la nuit que nous sommes arriver à l'église Maxwell.

Je suis resté en tout six ans dans les rues, dont deux sans Solo. Au début, quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai eu du mal à m'adapter. La nuit, je me réveillais toujours pour voir si tout allait bien pour les gamins. Je me suis attaché au Père Maxwell et Sœur Hélène. Je me souviens qu'elle avait voulu me couper les cheveux et que pour l'en empêcher, je lui avais pris les ciseaux des mains et que les avais jeter par la fenêtre !

Duo fit une pause. Puis reprit tristement:

- Tu dois sûrement te demander comment je les ai perdus, eux aussi ? Et bien, un jour, des résistants ont débarqué et ont menacé de tuer tout le monde s'ils n'avaient pas une armure mobile et tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas supporté l'idée de perdre une nouvelle fois ma famille, alors je suis parti pour aller leur en chercher une, mais quand je suis revenu, c'était trop tard, l'église avait était complètement rasée, il ne rester plus rien, sauf les fondations.

« Dans les décombres, j'ai trouvé Sœur Hélène. Elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je pleure, qu'elle veillerait toujours sur moi. J'ai vu trois ans de ma vie s'envoler une nouvelle fois. Ce fut cette journée là que je suis retourné dans les rues. Alors que je volais, encore, de la nourriture sur une navette, j'ai croisé le professeur G et il m'a engagé pour être le pilote du Deathscythe. Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi moi et pas un autre.

« Je suis resté avec lui pendant à peu près cinq ans, le temps de ma formation. Il n'a pas eu grand chose à faire, mais il m'a appris à me servir de tous mes sens pour donner le meilleur de moi-même ! Je ne prétendrais pas être le meilleur, mais je dois dire que je suis assez doué ! Et quand je suis descendu sur terre, je vous ai rencontré ! La suite, tu l'as connais !

Heero resta silencieux. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qu'y s'était passé en détail. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que sa vie avait été aussi dure. Il savait qu'il avait perdu des personnes qu'il aimait, mais pour un enfant, c'est dur et pourtant, Duo était en face de lui, bonne santé et en pleine forme, malgré quelques séquelles !

- J'ai répondu à ta question ? Ou tu veux savoir autre chose ? Demanda gentiment Duo.

- Non, tu m'en as même dit plus que ce que je ne t'avais demandé ! Répondit Heero, avec un faible sourire.

- Et toi, comment es-tu devenu pilote ?

- Depuis aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours été avec Odin Lowe. C'est grâce à lui que je sais manier les armes. Il m'a toujours appris à suivre mes émotions et de faire ce que me dictait ma conscience. Et puis un jour, Odin est mort et je me suis retrouvé dans les mains de J. Il semblerait que J et Odin se connaissaient. Odin savait que la mission qu'il allait accomplir était dangereuse et il a demandé à J de bien vouloir me garder si elle tournait mal.

« J'attendais Odin, mais quand quelqu'un est entré dans la maison, je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas lui, mais quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ! J'ai voulu me cacher, mais il m'a trouvé ! Il m'a expliqué que Odin voulait qu'il prenne soin de moi s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ! Je l'ai suivi !

« Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il comptait faire de moi ! Il m'a dit que j'avais des capacités exceptionnelles pour mon âge et qu'il voulait que je devienne pilote de Gundam ! Je suis devenu un pantin pour lui, il ne s'est même pas géné pour me brutaliser ! Quand il m'a jugé apte pour faire la guerre, il m'a envoyé sur terre pour me battre contre Oz ! C'est en arrivant sur terre que je t'ai rencontré ! La suite, tu la connais aussi !

« Si ma vie a été dure, la tienne a été pire que la mienne ! Je crois que pour une fois, je ne regrette pas ma vie !

Duo lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu sais Heero, j'ai peut-être souffert physiquement de manque de nourriture, mais je crois que je préfère ma vie à la tienne ! Je préfère souffrir physiquement plutôt que moralement ! J'ai besoin d'amour ! La douleur de ne pas être aimé et pire que la douleur d'être battu !

Heero le regarda bizarrement. La douleur morale était, pour lui, plus facile à supporter que la douleur physique ! Mais il est vrai qu'avec la vie que Duo avait eue, il avait besoin d'amour pour compenser la chaleur qui lui avait été arrachée et que la vie n'avait pas voulu lui donner.

-Je peux te poser une autre question ? Demanda Heero

Duo acquiesça.

- Comment fais-tu pour toujours sourire, ne jamais paraître malheureux ? Je sais juste que le soir, il t'arrive de faire des cauchemars, mais pendant la journée, comment fais-tu ?

- C'est compliqué ! Je n'ai pas spécialement de secret, je me contente de prendre ce que la vie m'offre. Lorsqu'une tuile me tombe dessus, j'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses ! Il ne faut pas voir toujours la vie en noir ! Il faut se dire que l'on a qu'une seule vie, et qu'il est stupide de la gâcher à cause de certaine chose qui n'en valent pas la peine ! Heero, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si tu trouves que j'ai l'air malheureux !

Heero plongea son regard dans le sien.

Au fond des prunelles bleues de Duo, Heero pouvait voir une petite étincelle de joie et de bonheur qui ne pouvait être feinte. Il ne savait pas si Duo jouait encore la comédie, mais si oui, il était très fort pour dissimuler ses sentiments ! Mais il était vraiment difficile de croire qu'il pouvait mentir. Si la petite étincelle était parlante, son sourire et son expression aussi hurlés sa joie de vivre. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme !

- Non.

Duo lui sourit. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas malheureux ! Il était amoureux de Heero et ce dernier le considérait comme un ami. Etre près de la personne aimée est le plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse vous offrir, même si c'est un amour à sens unique. Mais Duo s'en fichait ! L'important pour lui, s'était d'aimer, pour être sûr de ne pas se renfermer sur lui-même, de ne pas devenir insensible. Et puis, il avait une nouvelle famille. Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wu fei étaient devenu un peu comme ses frères, bien que Heero soit bien plus que ça à ses yeux.

- Non, en effet. Parce que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille ! Et cette famille, tu en fais partie ! Je tiens à toi comme à un frère. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà !

Heero hocha la tête. Ca lui faisait plaisir d'entendre ça. Cela lui prouvait que tout le monde ne le considérait pas comme une machine à tuer.

- Moi aussi...je t'aime bien. Chuchota Heero.

Duo sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Les personnes qu'il avait aimé l'avait toujours aimer en retour, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit ! C'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux lui disait tenir à lui ! Ca faisait plaisir de savoir qu'une personne tenait à vous, ça vous donnait une raison de rester ici bas !

- Bien ! Il serait temps d'aller se coucher, tu ne crois pas ? Fit remarquer Duo.

Il était content de la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Heero. Il ne pensait pas que Heero puisse se confier autant à lui. Cela lui faisait plaisir, ça lui prouvait que Heero avait un minimum de confiance en lui.

Il se leva. Il regarda Heero en faire de même. Il savait que Heero était quelqu'un de timide et que des fois si on voulait savoir quelque chose le concernant, il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez mais il arrivait des fois, que ce soit lui, qui demande à parler.

Heero n'était pas venu pour qu'il lui change son pansement. Duo lui avait proposé cela pour le détendre. En général, c'était toujours Duo qui lançait la conversation, qui faisait le premier pas, Heero n'avait jamais été de lui-même vers le jeune homme à la natte.

Donc, pour l'aider, Duo prenait toujours les devants, l'initiative.

Il vit Heero se changer. Pour ne pas passer pour un voyeur, Duo l'imita, le regardant du coin de l'œil

**FIN**

Vilà, vilà !

Bon, je sais, je suis en retard ! Mais bon, tu l'as eu quand même non ?

Alors te plaint pas !

Elle t'as plus ?

Bros bisoux a celle qui l'on lu !

Kiss

Shin'


End file.
